


Getting to Know You - Amanda

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Getting to Know You [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question and answer session with Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You - Amanda

NAME: Amanda Grayson 

SEX: I wish...OH! Female! *blush*

HOME: I'm currently enrolled at Cal in San Francisco. Originally from the Boston area.

HEIGHT: 5'4"

EYES: Blue

HAIR: Light Brunette, curly

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? Oh, you mean those short vids that used to be popular? We don't have TV shows now. Of the old ones, I once saw an episode of a show called 'V'. It was awful! The aliens were nasty, evil lizards, for goodness sake! Nothing like the aliens I know. 

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? My former roommate Orange gave me a mousepad with a hunky guy on it...if you hold your mouse just right, he appears...*whispers* naked... 

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: The Galactic Star

FAVORITE SMELL: Um...well, I think Sarek smells pretty incredible. 

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Checking the comm unit to see who is calling, and it's my mother... 

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Checking the comm unit to see who is calling, and it's Sarek. 

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Go to the beach! 

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: 'Eridani Moon'. It's very romantic. 

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Honestly? I'm not sure I can tell you. *blush*

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? No 

ROLLER COASTERS--DEADLY OR EXCITING? Exciting! 

PEN OR PENCIL?: I prefer to use a stylus and padd, but I have written with a pen before. 

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? You mean the comm unit chime? It depends on the caller. 

FAVORITE FOODS: Chocolate, most fruits and vegetables, Vulcan kreyla bread with pieces of hirut fruit in it. 

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? I get along with my dad.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? As an adult? No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Chocolate!

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Neither. I see no logic in adding dried bread cubes and crumbled meat product to my salad. (That sounded rather Vulcan, didn't it??)

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? Yes, but I rarely have an opportunity to do so. 

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? I have several stuffed teddy bears, but they don't sleep in my bed. 

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Someone told me about a small creature that has just been discovered. It's about the size of a kitten, purrs like one, and doesn't have to be fed! I think they called it a tribble. That sounds like the perfect pet! 

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? I believe I'd like to be some sort of bird. I'd love to be able to fly! 

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Cool? You mean burkeen, right? No one says cool anymore. If cool is the same as burkeen, then cool. 

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, who I believe is the best composer the Earth has ever had.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I don't drink.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Virgo

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Yes.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? If the situation was such that the person was in dire need, then yes.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I've been thinking about a teaching career, but I haven't decided yet.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Well, I did try to dye it blue one time, but my dad came into the lavatory before I could get the color on. Right now, I'm happy with my hair color. 

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? Oh, I'd love to have tattoos! Maybe a little butterfly or a tiny little rose on my hip. That would be burkeen!

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? I'm...not sure. *blush* Actually, I think so. 

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Outdoors...on a cliff overlooking the ocean at sunset...beautiful white dress with red roses everywhere. I think that's just going to have to remain a dream, though. *sigh* 

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? Just a couple of pictures that match my bedspread. The resident hall rules don't allow for too much to be placed on the walls. 

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? What's that?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? Righty.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? I think I do. 

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Well, certainly not a hoe! LOL! 

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Copies of The Galactic Star, a few dust bunnies.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? 4

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? Car? Oh, you mean flitter? *harrumph* I've never had a flitter. 

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? A sporty two-seater with all the latest gadgets, especially an audio feed for music. 

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Men's diving can be quite...um...interesting. 


End file.
